1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for selectively removing sebum from the skin and also a method for adjusting makeup, each without removing makeup from the made-up face.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many women complain that excess secretion of sebum makes their face, particularly, forehead, nose or chin oily or sticky and ruins their makeup. As a sebum removing method, frequent face cleansing or use of sebum removing paper by holding it against the face is conventionally known. Although face cleansing has high sebum removing effects, it removes not only the sebum but also the foundation or lipstick without selectivity. Therefore the face needs re-makeup after cleansing, causing a problem of inconvenience. In addition, use of a cleansing agent having high detergency or frequent face washing tends to make the skin rough, taut or dry.
Sebum removing paper, on the other hand, can remove sebum selectively and easily without removing the makeup from the made-up face so that it has been popular as a usual makeup adjusting method. But, users have often expressed dissatisfaction with it, because owing to relatively low sebum removing effects, the face becomes oily soon after use or plural sheets of paper must be used each time.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a method for removing sebum selectively and effectively from the skin and also a makeup adjusting method, each without removing the makeup from the made-up face.